gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Live While We're Young
Live While We're Young (Vivere mentre siamo giovani) è una canzone degli One Direction presente nell'episodio Ringraziamento, l'ottavo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata dagli Usignoli (Hunter Clarington e Sebastian Smythe hanno gli assoli) come secondo numero di esibizione nella scaletta delle Provinciali 2012. Si tratta dell'ultima canzone cantata dagli Usignoli alle Provinciali del 2012. Con mosse rapide e sorprendenti riescono ad impressionare sia il pubblico che la giuria, riscuotendo un notevole successo al punto che Marley diventa ansiosa pensando di non reggere al confronto. Jake tenta di consolarla prendendola per mano, mentre la Signora Rose applaudisce agli Usignoli e sembra incitare la figlia dalla platea Testo della canzone Sebastian: Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the window's down Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian con Usignoli: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Usignoli: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young Usignoli: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Sebastian e Hunter: Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over-think, just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian con Usignoli: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Usignoli: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young Usignoli: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Tonight let's get some And live while we're young And girl, you and I, We're 'bout to make some memories tonight Hunter: I wanna live while we're young We wanna live while we're young Sebastian con Usignoli: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live Come on, younnngg Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live While we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Galleria di foto 003~509.jpg Livewyoungitunes.png seb_young_1d.PNG|Il ritorno di Sebastian|link=Sebastian Smythe Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Canzoni Sebastian Smythe Categoria:Canzoni Hunter Clarington